Who Am I?
by redangelguard
Summary: This is the character companion guide to my fan fiction "Beautiful as an Angel." I do not own anything Once Upon A Time. Any of the characters from the show will be accompanied by a * in their name. These are the back stories related to the characters in the story to learn more about the characters from the show watch Once Upon A Time. This will be updated along with the story.
1. Angel

Angel

Sister of Belle and daughter to Sir Maurice. She is a free spirit who is always dreaming of escaping her father's castle. She has the ability to do magic but she does not know where she learned it. Angel is considered to be an outcast in her kingdom. She does not like to accept her responsibilities of being a noble. She refuses to wear dresses and follow her father's orders. The only one who can control her is her elder sister.

She runs away to escape her father's rule and to live her own life. Although she manages to live on her own she is still a child. She learns how to fight Ogres and is quickly respected by her ability to defeat them. She takes on the role of a mute page boy named Sam.

She has reddish brown hair like her sister's hair. Her favorite color is forest green, the same shade of her eyes. She has a great fear of heights. She loves to read and practice her magic.


	2. Belle

*Belle*

Elder sister of Angel and daughter to Maurice. She accepts her responsibilities as being a noble although she longs for adventure. She is the only one who understands her younger sister. Belle tries to show Angel the duties of their title but Angel is reluctant to accept the role of being a noble. Belle is the only one who can convince her father to let them leave the castle. She is the only one who knows of Angel's magic and tries to keep it a secret to protect her.

When Angel leaves Belle stays behind in order because of her duties of being a noble. She misses her sister but she knows that she can still help her people through her title. After her sister is gone she knows that Angel is not dead even though her death is announced.

She loves to read stories especially with her sister. She has reddish brown hair and blue eyes. She believes that there is good in everyone no matter how deep it is hidden. She was named because of the beauty of her voice.


	3. Rumpletstiltskin

*Rumpelstiltskin*

Mentor to Angel and Dark One. He is intrigued by Angel's ability to do magic without originally being taught it. He trains her in magic and accepts her refusal to learn dark magic, instead teaching her other magic. He is known for making deals and especially when it can benefit him. He never lies but instead he tends to leave some information missing.

Rumpelstiltskin has scaly skin, brown hair and amber eyes. Not much is known of him by Angel.


	4. Sir Maurice

*Sir Maurice*

Father to Belle and Angel. He is a noble caught in a war with Ogres. He mourns the loss of his wife and focuses his attention on trying to eradicate the Ogres from his kingdom in order to protect his two daughters. He shoulders the burden of his people to protect them but his frustration is unfortunately put on his youngest daughter, Angel. He tries the best to show his love for her but it is difficult with her resistance to her role as a noble.

After Angel runs away he tries to put all his efforts in finding her but after some time he finally accepts that she has probably been lost to the Ogres. He mourns the loss of his daughter and focuses his attention to eliminating the Ogres to avenge her death along with her mother.

Maurice has blue eyes like his elder daughter and brown hair.


	5. Gaston

*Gaston*

From a family of nobles of a neighboring kingdom. He tends to be a bit arrogant making sure that attention is focused on him. Belle and Gaston have been planned to be married from the time that they were very young. He has a dislike for Angel because of ability to take away Belle's attention from him.

He becomes jealous of Sam suspecting that he will take Belle away from him.

He has dark brown hair and grey eyes. He loves to do anything in which the attention is focused on him.


	6. Cliff

Cliff

He is a knight from a family of gypsies. He becomes friends with Angel when she is disguised as a mute boy named Sam. He learns of her true identity but promises to keep it a secret. He is the only one besides Belle and Rumpelstiltskin to know of her ability to do magic.

Cliff was born into a family of gypsies. He had to earn a name for himself by using his strength and his charm because of his large family. He leaves his family to pursue a life in the military when he is 15. He is ordered to accompany Sam on the journey to Gaston's kingdom.

He has dirty blonde hair that becomes blonder in the sun. He has black eyes that are a mystery.


End file.
